


All I want for Christmas

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Pre-Superfamily, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: More than anyone, one particular person caught his eye: a young father, a man who looked barely older than Steve, and his little son.The baby was wearing red clothes and a little santa hat to match his dad’s, and the overall effect was exceedingly adorable.Steve might have had a weakness for brunettes, and he definitely had a weakness for men with babies. The two combined was a very potent combination.A superfamily Christmas meet-cute!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I hope you don’t mind that I combined your short prompts into one xD they were just too sweet to resist. I don’t think it’s _technically_ snow day fun, but maybe the lil description of snow is enough =) I hope you like it!

Steve felt like a regular Grinch as he stomped home, scowling at the snow that fell gently onto his head. It was shaping up to be a white Christmas alright, and Steve hated every second of it.

Oh, it was alright to preach about “the magic of Christmas” and “the holiday spirit” when that was something you could afford to take part in, but for a 22-year-old fresh out of college, working in retail at the busiest time of the year, there wasn’t really much “spirit” to be felt. Maybe in a bottle of alcohol, but that was it.

Steve wondered how his life had come to this. When he was younger, he’d always loved Christmas. He had amazing memories of his mother and father baking cookies, of his entire extended Irish family gathered together, of the presents he’d be so excited to open on Christmas morning. Somewhere along the way, the magic had gone, and so had his parents, and Steve was now stuck with nothing and no one for the holidays.

His ma would be disappointed if she saw him like this, Steve decided, pausing abruptly in the middle of the street. He was going to force himself to be festive this year, no matter how hard it was.

He turned in the direction of the small park in his neighborhood, with vague thoughts of ice skating and Christmas trees floating through his head. If nothing else, he could enjoy the snowy atmosphere that he’d so loved as a child.

He bought a small cup of hot chocolate from a vendor at the side of the park, and quietly seated himself on the closest empty bench, sipping at the warm drink and observing all the people around him. The Christmas spirit really was in the air, even if Steve wasn’t all that infected by it, and it was nice to see all the happy families together with their children, groups of teenagers clearly enjoying their holidays, and the young couples cuddling together to escape the cold.

More than anyone, one particular person caught his eye: a young father, a man who looked barely older than Steve, and his little son. It could’ve been a nephew or cousin, of course, but Steve, watching the pair intensely, could tell their bond went much deeper than casual family. The man looked tired but happy, carrying the baby boy in his arms as he skated around the pond. The baby was wearing red clothes and a little santa hat to match his dad’s, and the overall effect was exceedingly adorable, made even better by the fact that the man was… well.. not exactly horrible-looking.

Steve might have had a weakness for brunettes, and he definitely had a weakness for men with babies. The two combined was a very potent combination.

Realizing he’d been staring for way too long to be considered normal, Steve looked away, blushing even though no one was likely to have noticed him. He watched the father-and-son pair out of the corner of his eye, resisting the urge to go and join them on the ice.

_You can’t skate, Steve._

_Don’t do it._

_You’ll make a fool out of yourself._

Well, what was the point of living if you didn’t occasionally make a fool out of yourself? Steve stood up before he could change his mind and walked over to the skate rental area.

It took him about two seconds after he’d strapped the skates on (embarrassingly, he’d had to wear the ones from the children’s section) and gotten on the ice to realize he’d made a big, big mistake. Steve was already a clumsy, uncoordinated bag of bones on the best of days, and that was with a solid floor beneath him.

Still, he refused to embarrass himself in front of the Hot Dad, as Steve had taken to calling him in his head, and he moved slowly forward on the ice, pushing his feet with minute movements, putting all his focus on not falling down. A couple of teenagers skated past him, laughing, but Steve didn’t bother focusing on what they were saying; he was too busy trying to get closer to The Hot Dad.

Which he did...

...when some idiot knocked into him from behind, pushing him forward several feet, and causing him to fall face-first into the ice.

Right in front of The Hot Dad.

There was one brief second, where Steve, dad and baby were trying to process what happened, when Steve looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes shone brighter than ever in the snow, and Steve was immediately hooked.

And the, the pain shot through his body and he groaned, lying flat on the snow. Above him, the baby laughed happily, apparently finding the sight of a stranger falling in front of him amusing.

This hadn’t worked out at all the way he thought it would, and the fact that he’d so thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of the man he’d been trying to impress… well, that just made it worse.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Steve snapped, and he immediately regretted it as the man’s face contorted into a kind of half-pout. “Fuck, that _hurts_.”

“No swearing in front of Peter,” said Hot Dad disapprovingly, but he bent down anyway, giving Steve a hand and pulling him upright. Fully stable once more, Steve felt a fresh wave of both embarrassment and pain run through him.

“I didn’t mean to snap—” he started, at the same time that the other man said “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Steve hurriedly, but he couldn’t help wincing as he tried to take a step forward. “Or maybe not. I don’t know.”

“Okay, so I don’t want to go into full Dad Mode, but are you okay to walk? At least to the end of the ice?”

Steve tested his leg gingerly. His ankle hurt at the slightest movement, but no doubt he could put up with it for a while, at least.

“C’mon, kid,” said the man, supporting Steve with one arm while carrying the baby with the other. The image was really kind of hot, so much so that Steve almost couldn’t focus on his words.

The key word being “almost”.

“I’m not a _kid_ ,” squawked Steve indignantly. “I’ll bet we’re about the same age.”

“Well you looklike you could be Pete’s big brother, so shut up and let me help you.”

And really, Steve’s throbbing leg couldn’t argue with that.

Hot Dad — _Tony_ , Steve learned his name was, on the drive to the hospital — was a genuinely nice person, the kind you really didn’t see anymore. Once in the ER, he never once left Steve’s side, making sure his leg stayed stable and unhurt and answering the nurses’ questions like he did this every day. Baby Peter was an absolute angel as well, sitting on Steve’s lap and playing with his Santa hat. Steve really didn’t have much experience with babies, but this one was amazingly sweet.

Two hours later, they walked out of the ER, Tony clutching a sleepy Peter on his left hip and supporting Steve with his right. Steve, who’d been diagnosed with a broken ankle and was now sporting a festive green cast, couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with the man.

“So where should I take you?” asked Tony, after Peter had been buckled into his car seat, and the adults were as well.

“Uh.” Steve felt tired and woozy from the painkillers, and all he wanted was a real bed to sleep in. But more than that, he wanted to spend a little more time with this brilliant, captivating man and the adorable little boy now snuffling himself to sleep behind them. “Um.”

“Oh god,” said Tony, apparently to himself, and pulled out of the driveway. Steve attempted to give him directions, but his head still felt weird, and by the time he felt properly awake again, the car was parked in front of a pretty, red-brick house, and Tony was patting him on the shoulder.

“G’morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Steve shook his head as he roused himself, still too dazed to comprehend much. He quietly accepted Tony’s hand, holding onto it and limping towards the house as Tony carried a now fast asleep Peter to his house.

“Where are we?” was the first thing Steve remembered saying, following Tony into the almost cartoonishly amazing house. It was very much decorated for Christmas, although Steve didn’t really have the energy to take in the details, and it seemed every bit like something out of a movie.

“Welcome to my home,” said Tony in reply, setting Steve gently on the sofa before returning to close the door, all while Peter was still in his arms. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone right now.” 

“How’d’you know I live alone?”

“Just a hunch,” Tony smiled. “Are you okay to be alone for a couple of minutes? I need to get Peter changed and in bed before he wakes up.”

“Yeah, go ahead, I’m great!” babbled Steve, a little too quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was inconvenience this nice man. He watched sleepily as Tony walked up the stairs, patting Peter lightly on the back and humming under his breath. Almost before he knew it, Tony was back downstairs, now sans baby, and with a fresh, cozy sweater on.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked quietly, like he was aware Steve wasn’t fully awake. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” said Steve, staring dreamily in Tony’s perfectly twinkling brown eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. “Thank you. And I’m sorry about—” he gestured vaguely to his leg “—all of this.”

“That’s okay.” Tony patted his leg, seating himself next to Steve. “It’s Christmas time; didn’t feel right to leave you alone.”

“I could be a serial killer, you know.”

“Well you can’t really do much with a broken leg,” laughed Tony, and _oh_ that was just such a wonderful sound, Tony’s laugh, “So you can stay here ‘til your leg’s good again.”

“I don’t want to impose on your Christmas,” said Steve, feeling guilty all over again.

“You’re not,” Tony insisted, “It was just me and Pete for Christmas this year, and as much as I love him, he isn’t really the best company.” He turned his brilliant smile into Steve. “It’ll be nice to have an adult around.”

And Steve had to agree.

“It’s Peter’s first Christmas,” Tony continued, “And I wanted him to have a great one this year. That’s why—” he gestured around the house, which Steve did admit looked like a bomb containing Christmas decorations had gone off “—we went a little overboard.”

“Perfectly understandable.” Steve struggled to pull himself into a seated position, not wanting to fall asleep on Tony. This nice warm atmosphere and the prospect of spending time with this amazingly beautiful human was more important than sleep.

“How old is Peter?” he asked, trying to distract Tony from his feeble attempts to sit up. It didn’t work, since Tony just walked up behind him and pulled him up to sit more comfortably. Steve was grateful for the fire, which hid the blush on his cheeks from his close proximity to Tony.

“He’s ten months old, almost 11,” Tony said proudly. “He’s small for his age, but he’s the smartest baby I’ve ever seen. A little genius, really.”

“He’s adorable,” said Steve sincerely. He desperately wanted to ask what happened to his mother, and why Tony was alone for Christmas, but that would’ve been the height of rudeness, especially after Tony had treated him so nicely, so he swallowed the question down. “What’ve you planned for him?”

“I was just gonna let him sleep in tomorrow, and I thought we could open some presents together.” Tony shrugged. “He gets very excited over presents.”

“He’s an absolute sweetheart,” Steve agreed. 

“He really is,” said Tony, and the love he had for his son was so clear in those few words, Steve fell in love with him all over again. “I wanted him to grow up with good memories of the holidays, if nothing else.”

“My mom did the same for me,” said Steve quietly, surprising even himself. He’d never spoken about his mom, not after her death, when every mention of her hurt his heart like a vice. With Tony, somehow, it was so much easier. “She always had a tree and one or two presents, even if she had to work herself to the bone to afford them. She was pretty determined I’d have a good time during the holidays.”

“She sounds like an amazing person.”

“She’d have loved Peter, she always did love kids.”

And they kept talking that way, as the clock ticked on and on. They talked about Steve’s mother’s death, and Tony’s strained relationship with his parents. About Steve’s financial problems and Tony’s dead ex-girlfriend. Things Steve never would have started off with for a first conversation, but it seemed to flow so easily with Tony.

When the clock hit midnight, both men looked at the time in unison. They’d been talking for over four hours now, and neither man had noticed the time pass, so wrapped up in each other. 

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” said Tony with a smile.

“Merry Christmas Tony.” Steve’s smile was equally as wide, and although he was tired and in pain, he never wanted this to end. Christmas Day could stay away forever, as far as he was concerned. “We should probably go to bed huh? Don’t want Santa to catch us and all that.”

“We probably should,” laughed Tony, but Peter’s quiet wails floated down the stairs then, effectively breaking the mood. Tony sighed loudly.

“He’s never going to settle down now,” he said, placing his head in his hands. “He’s usually good at sleeping through the night, but his schedule was a little messed up today.”

“I’m sorry,” said Steve immediately, but Tony just brushed him off with a kind smile.

“Well, at least I can say I saw a Christmas sunrise.”

“Bring him downstairs,” said Steve, suddenly hit with an idea. “It’s Christmas Day now, right? We could just… open his presents early.” When Tony hesitated, he pressed on. “C’mon Tony, neither of us are gonna sleep now anyway, and wouldn’t it be fun to have Peter’s first Christmas at midnight? _And_ you’ll get to sleep in tomorrow!”

“You’re one persistent little human, Steve Rogers,” said Tony, laughing as Steve griped about the word _little._ “Okay. We’ll have a midnight Christmas. Because you said so.”

And they did. Once Tony had changed Peter into a fresh diaper and a tiny ugly Christmas sweater, the little boy was the most adorable thing Steve had ever seen. Steve had shifted himself to sit on the floor, and now Tony was seated across from him, Peter in between them, clapping happily at the sight of the lighted tree and the pile of presents.

Tony placed a box larger than Peter in front of the boy, whose eyes immediately grew double their size. He looked at his dad in awe, babbling fiercely and pulling at the ribbon.

“They’re all for you, baby boy, calm down,” laughed Tony, and lifted the lid off the box to reveal a teddy bear that was at least double Peter’s size. For a second, Steve almost felt jealous of Peter: the bear looked fluffy and huge and cuddle-able, and Steve made a mental note to buy one for himself for his birthday.

Peter shrieked happily, falling forward onto the bear, which Tony had now taken out of the box and placed on the floor. Steve and Tony shared a small private smile as Peter crawled over the bear, ‘talking’ to it, his little diapered butt settling firmly on top of the bear.

“I think he likes it,” said Steve, laughing, and Tony shook his head and handed him the next box, which was much smaller.

“You can give him this one,” he said, “Daddy can’t do all the work.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but presented the box to Peter, who was immediately distracted from the bear. He let Peter try to open it himself for a few minutes, before giving into his sad brown puppy dog eyes (which looked remarkably like his father’s) and carefully peeling the wrapping paper off. This one turned out to be a spider-shaped rattle, which Peter immediately snatched out of the box and shook with abandon.

“On second thought,” said Tony, wincing from the sound, “I should’ve bought him something quieter.”

“Keep that in mind for his birthday,” agreed Steve, trying to pull the toy out of Peter’s hands, afraid the noise would wake the neighbours. Between the two of them, they managed to distract Peter with the third box, which, luckily, was another bear, this one with more regular bear proportions.

“Remember to say thank you to Uncle Rhodey when you see him,” said Tony, booping Peter on the nose as Peter hugged the bear in his pudgy arms. He turned to look at Steve, and babbled incoherently.

“I’m not your uncle, Peter, but you’re very welcome.” 

“You’re really good with kids,” Tony commented as Steve pressed a kiss to Peter’s head, and Peter giggled happily. Steve carried Peter and set him on his lap, where the boy continued to play with his new bear.

“I like kids,” Steve said. “Never got a chance to be around them much, but I always wanted a big family.”

“They can be a real pain, but it’s worth it.” They watched Peter wrestle with the bear, looking absolutely adorable. “Should we get more presents, or is it hot chocolate time, do you think?”

Tony looked at the mess of wrapping paper and boxes around them. “Definitely hot chocolate time.”

Steve sat on the floor and “babysat” Peter, which really just meant watching him mess around with his toys, and Tony had soon returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, and a bottle of milk for Peter.

“It’s breakfast time, baby,” he crooned, settling Peter in his lap and feeding him the bottle. The boy fussed a bit, annoyed at being pulled away from his fun, but soon settled into his feed, sucking at the bottle contentedly. Steve watched the whole scene, sipping hot chocolate and feeling unbelievably content.

“I’d normally feed him something solid, but I didn’t want to go through that on Christmas Day,” Tony explained. “And his feeding schedule would get messed up too.”

“They’re a lot of work,” remarked Steve, leaning his head on the sofa so he could watch Peter’s small face in Tony’s arms. There was something unbelievably domestic and beautiful about the sight.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t give it up for the world,” said Tony fondly, setting Peter against his shoulder. The boy burped quickly enough, and he settled his head on his father’s shoulder, full and sated. He wasn’t sleepy, and he eyed Steve with a child’s curiosity, reaching out to pet at his face.

“I wouldn’t either,” smiled Steve, handing Peter a stray string of tinsel. Peter immediately clutched it in his fat hands, babbling in awe at the crinkly noises.

“Time to go to bed, huh, bud?” said Tony affectionately, but Peter refused to relinquish his tinsel prize, and Tony left him to it with a sigh. Peter sat happily in the middle of his pile of presents, rolling onto his stomach to play with the tinsel.

“Probably a good idea,” said Steve, who by now was feeling extremely groggy. College-aged Steve might have been able to regularly stay awake past midnight, but he was growing old. Tony, understanding exactly what he meant, scooped Steve up into a bridal carry. Steve squawked in surprise, but Tony didn’t let him go, carrying him into a spare bedroom with no trouble. 

“Tony, what—”

“Don’t start apologising, Steve, you barely weigh as much as Peter. And you didn’t think I’d leave you to sleep on the couch did you?”

“No, but—”

“Good, then there’s nothing to say. I’ve left a pair of my old pyjamas in the bathroom that should just about fit you. D’you need anything else? Do I need to help you change, or something?” Steve was blushing so hard now, it was a wonder he hadn’t spontaneously combusted. 

“No, I think I can do it. This is more than enough, thank you, again.”

“If you’re sure,” said Tony, “I’ll go clean up the toy factory explosion. Yell if you need anything.”

Luckily, Steve had no reason to shout, and by the time Tony popped back in to check on him, a sleepy Peter on his hip, Steve was freshly washed and dressed and half asleep under the covers.

“Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’m great, Tony, thank you,” whispered Steve tiredly. Tony nodded, shifting Peter to his other side.

“I won’t wake you up, but a couple of my friends might be coming over tomorrow, or today I guess, for Christmas dinner, and I’ll be in the kitchen all day. Give me a call if you need anything.” He nodded at Steve’s phone. “I already saved my number in there.”

“That’s really sweet, Tony,” said Steve, feeling guilty again. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your—”

“And I keep telling you, it’s fine,” laughed Tony. “You’re more than welcome to stay here for Christmas. And Peter loves having you here too.” Peter gurgled in agreement, leaning out of his father’s arms and onto the bed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Well, thank you then,” said Steve, who was now fast losing his battle with his body. He was exhausted from his long day and from the painkillers, and kept closing his eyes at longer and longer intervals. “I’ll help out tomorrow, I promise.”

“No worries, Steve,” said Tony, tucking a blanket around Steve’s body. “Consider this a Christmas present from me and Peter.” As Steve drifted off to sleep, he swore he could feel Tony’s lips on his forehead.


End file.
